In commercial interior finish out, there is always the problem of abandoned core holes and penetrations in the concrete slab between floors. Typically, contractors and building engineers are required to seal these penetrations with concrete to maintain the fire rating of the slab. The process involved in doing this is very involved, expensive, time consuming and may be disruptive to existing tenants in the space below. Because of the effort and expense required to seal the core holes with concrete, workers may cut corners by simply placing a thin metal cover plate over the hole and then float the floor. No insulation or fire rating is provided with such an installation.
The present invention provides an effective means for sealing core holes that is quick, simple to carry out, inexpensive, non-disruptive to existing tenants and that maintains the fire rating of the concrete slabs.